


Morning Sunshine

by Helloiamsilver



Series: Sleepytime Fun [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: This time it's Victor's turn to see what Yuuri's like when he's asleep and horny.





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as mildly dubious consent because of the somno but I promise that everyone is very into everything that happens.

"Oh Vitya.."

Victor looked up from his coffee at the sound of his name being called from the bedroom. Well, moaned from the bedroom was more accurate. Victor quirked an eyebrow and abandoned the coffee in favor of answering the siren call of his Yuuri. Typically, Yuuri would sleep until noon if Victor let him so him being awake so early, an in a frisky mood no less, was a rare treat. 

However when Victor returned to their room, he didn't see his lover sprawled out naked and waiting for him, giving him bedroom eyes. Instead, he saw Yuuri still cozily tucked in to his blanket, eyes still closed and hips very enthusiastically grinding into the sheets. 

"Yes, Vitya please give it to me! Give me your cock!" Yuuri groaned into the pillow, apparently still immersed in a very pleasant dream. 

Victor blinked in surprise. Yuuri never said stuff like that. He loved sex and he made this fact very clear but he also had made it very clear that saying something like “give me your cock” out loud would do nothing but cause some furious blushing and self-doubt. 

However, it seemed this quirk did not apply when he was dreaming. 

“Yes daddy, fuck my tight ass! I want you so deep inside me daddy…”

Victor felt his breath quicken and his face heat up. Wow. He knew that Yuuri liked when he took control and referred to himself as “daddy” but usually all he could coax from Yuuri was the occasional “yes daddy” or “please daddy”, accompanied by some more blushing. But now he just sounded so...desperate for it. So uninhibited. Nothing mattered except for daddy’s cock. 

Before he even realized it, Victor was taking off his clothes. His shirt fell to the floor in a heap and he shimmied out of his pants and underwear before throwing the covers off and crawling into the bed to embrace his very horny, very asleep, lover. 

“Mmm, yes daddy…” Yuuri moaned at the feeling of Victor’s body touching his and rolled over so he was fully underneath Victor, their chests touching. It appeared Yuuri had already shed his shirt and Victor made a pleased noise as he ran his fingers over Yuuri’s peaked nipples and Yuuri shivered in response. “Oh fuck yes, play with my tits daddy.” God, sleepy Yuuri had such a wicked mouth. 

Victor pulled back to look at Yuuri’s face and saw his eyes were closed. Occasionally they would flicker open briefly but it was apparent that Yuuri truly was deep in sleep. Victor bit his lip as he debated the ethics of fucking him like this. On one hand, it was hardly the first time they’d had sex while one was less than conscious. On the other hand, it was usually Victor who was asleep and while Victor knew he that was perfectly okay with Yuuri having sex with him in his sleep, he really couldn’t be certain if Yuuri would be okay with the reverse. But oh was he begging for it…

Yuuri had wrapped his legs around Victor’s thigh and was very enthusiastically grinding against it. While his boxer briefs were still on, his cock was hard enough to have popped out of the hole in front and Victor could feel a trail of slick precum left behind on his leg. 

“Give me your fat cock daddy,” he whispered into Victor’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth. Victor practically whimpered; even asleep Yuuri knew that was a weak spot. Even if Victor wasn’t sure about fucking him, he could at least play with him a little…

He pulled back a bit, despite Yuuri’s protesting noise and clinging hands, so that he could yank his underwear down all the way and leave both of them naked. Now when Victor pressed their bodies together, both of their cocks rubbed against each other in the most satisfying way. Victor was beginning to leak as well and the combination of their precum made the slide exquisite. 

“God, your cock is so good,” Yuuri muttered. “So big and thick,” he practically growled and reached a hand down to wrap his hand around that big, thick cock. “It feels so fucking good in my ass.”

“Oh fuck Yuuri…” Victor groaned and thrust his hips into the grasp. “You’ve got to stop saying things like that to me or I’m not gonna be able to hold back from fucking you.”

Yuuri didn’t even acknowledge that Victor had spoken and just continued to stroke Victor’s dick and grind his hips up. 

“Please put something inside me daddy,” Yuuri moaned. “My hole feels so empty without you inside it.”

“You’re killing me Yuuri.” It was the best kind of death too, hearing Yuuri say these things, hearing him say how badly he needed Victor. It was hardly like Victor ever felt unwanted; it was very obvious that Yuuri desired him. But hearing him say it in such an obvious and obscene way was just intoxicating.

“Please Vitya…” Yuuri said as he let go of Victor’s cock and spread his legs open, a clear temptation. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Victor went a little bit farther than just grinding. Yuuri obviously needed to be filled up at least a little bit. Victor smirked. He loved when Yuuri was his slut.

Victor leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly slicked his fingers up and began rubbing at Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri replied with a loud and high-pitched moan of joy. Fuck, he was so uninhibited like this...Victor might have to make mornings like this a more regular thing. Yuuri moaned again when Victor pressed his middle finger inside and began gently thrusting in and out. 

“Fuck yes daddy! Give my hole what it needs.” Yuuri moved his hips in time with Victor’s thrusts, begging for more with his body.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut Yuuri Katsuki. Why do you have to hide this from me darling?” Victor said, slipping another finger inside Yuuri’s eager hole. He let the words fall freely from his lips, knowing that Yuuri would never remember them. “Why can’t you be like this all the time? Just be a whore begging for my cock. For daddy’s cock. I should just keep you naked tied to my bed and never let you go.” Victor practically growled the words, drunk on the idea of his blushing, beautiful Yuuri being his own personal needy slut. He put a third finger inside, enjoying watching the stretch of Yuuri’s slick hole around his hand. 

“Yes daddy, I’m your whore. I always need your big cock…” 

“Then why don’t you tell me Yuuri?” Victor punctuated his statement with a particularly harsh thrust of his fingers. Yuuri made a loud, pleased sound in response. “You need to tell daddy what you want if you want to get it.”

“I want your cock! I want it in my ass! Please give it to me daddy,” Yuuri moaned. 

“Fuck…” Victor looked at the writhing, begging mess that was Yuuri. “I really hope you don’t regret this when you wake up sweetheart because you really sound like you need it right now.”

“I do need it.” Yuuri insisted, reaching his hands down to spread his thighs even wider, his hole on display. “My ass needs it. Fuck me daddy.” 

Victor pulled his fingers out roughly and slathered some lube on his dick before sliding inside his lover’s spread open hole. Yuuri gasped and Victor grunted in satisfaction. He always loved that brief moment of resistance before Yuuri’s body yielded and Victor’s cock could just slip inside, wrapped in it’s warm, tight embrace. 

“Fuck, your hole was just made for daddy’s cock wasn’t it?” Victor moaned as he wrapped his hands firmly around Yuuri’s hips so he could push him back and pound into him more thoroughly. 

“Yes!” Yuuri screamed. “Yes, yes, yes it was! I love daddy’s big fat cock so much! I love it when you give it to me and shove it up my ass and just make me take it!” 

“Fucking hell Yuuri! I love your dirty mouth!” Victor said between gritted teeth as he proceeded to do exactly what Yuuri had just requested: make him take it.

Yuuri’s legs wrapped around his waist and pulled Victor in close, as if there was any chance Victor would pull out at this point. Victor’s thrusting hips were beyond his control at this point. 

“Fuck! Daddy, you’re gonna make me cum!” Yuuri moaned as Victor continued to wreck him.

“That’s exactly what I want sweetheart,” Victor crooned, “I want you to cum all over yourself without even touching your dick; just from the feeling of daddy’s cock in your ass.” 

Victor buried one hand in Yuuri’s soft hair and pulled his head back so he could lick and suck at Yuuri’s neck while his cock pounded in and out of his lover’s tight hole. It was rare that Yuuri came untouched but with how uninhibited he was at the moment, it seemed like he was almost there. Victor felt a swell of pride at that. He loved nothing more than seeing his Yuuri in the throes of pleasure.

Soon enough, Victor felt the tight squeeze of Yuuri’s ass as he orgasmed. He was moaning obscenities and grabbing at the sheets while his cock spurted between them. 

With that image in his head, Victor quickly followed him over the edge, filling Yuuri’s ass deep with his cum.

Once he was finished and had pulled out, the two of them lay next to each other panting heavily. 

“So...When exactly did you wake up?” Victor asked between breaths, glancing sideways over at Yuuri. 

“About halfway through.” Yuuri answered, not meeting Victor’s eyes. 

Victor nodded, thoughtfully. “I thought I noticed your eyes staying open more. But you kept talking..?”

“Well...by that point, it was kind of just...happening. I couldn’t stop it.” Yuuri blushed furiously in response. 

“I liked it. A lot.”

“So I noticed.”

“I hope you didn’t take what I said too seriously.” Victor added. “It’s okay if you don’t talk like that. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Victor needed to reassure him about that. He loved his Yuuri in every way, whether that was shy and adorable or slutty and desperate. 

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with it. It’s just an anxiety thing.” Yuuri explained and Victor nodded in understanding. He knew at this point that a lot of Yuuri’s more incomprehensible behavior could be explained by ‘it’s an anxiety thing.’

“But now that that just happened, I might...be able to do it more often? If you want?” Yuuri said softly.

Victor couldn’t hide the gleam of hope in his eyes. 

“And maybe you could do more stuff to me when I’m asleep too?” Yuuri added, biting his lip invitingly

Victor couldn’t restrain his joy and tackled Yuuri to the bed, covering him in kisses. His husband was perfect.


End file.
